roy_and_andyfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2
This is the second season of Roy and Andy. It consist of 37 episodes, bringing the whole show to a total of 60 episodes. It premiered on April 5, 2015 Cast Main Cast *Calum Worthy as Roy Morris *Cyrus Uy as Andy Morris *Nicki Minaj as Crystal Morris *Bridgit Mendler as Angel McClenton *David Henrie as Steven McClenton *Selena Gomez as Hannah Rose Recurring *Christian Simpson as Ryan *Dove Cameron as Olivia *Ryan McCartan as Joe *Ailsa Maplesden as Sarah *Adam DiMarco as Callum Episodes *''Episode 1: Hate-A-Morris (April 5, 2015) (premiered) (8.5 million viewers) (SPECIAL 40-MINUTES EPISODE)'' *''Episode 2: Psycho-A-Morris (April 19, 2015) (premiered) (14.7 million viewers) (ONE HOUR SPECIAL)'' *''Episode 3: Filming-A-Morris (April 26, 2015) (4.3 million viewers)'' *''Episode 4: Victorian Time-A-Morris (May 3, 2015) (4.8 million viewers)'' *''Episode 5: Problem-A-Morris (May 10, 2015) (premiered) (5.2 million viewers)'' *''Episode 6: Girl Meets-A-Morris (May 24, 2015) (premiered) (19.7 million viewers) (ONE-HOUR CROSSOVER EVENT)'' *''Episode 7: Bullying-A-Morris (May 31, 2015) (premiered) (7.9 million viewers) (ONE HOUR SPECIAL)'' *''Episode 8: Compeition-A-Morris (June 7, 2015) (premiered) (4.1 million viewers)'' *''Episode 9: Whodunit-A-Morris? (June 14, 2015 (premiered) (6.8 million viewers) (ONE HOUR SPECIAL)'' *''Episode 10: Roy and Andy Goes K.C Undercover (June 28, 2015) (premiered) (8.6 million viewers) (ONE-HOUR CROSSOVER EVENT)'' *''Episode 11: Musical-A-Morris (July 11, 2015) (premiered) (5.5 million viewers)'' *''Episode 12: Prison-A-Morris (July 19, 2015) (premiered) (7.8 million viewers) (ONE HOUR SPECIAL)'' *''Episode 13: Ailen-A-Morris (July 26, 2015) (premiered) (4.5 million viewers)'' *''Episode 14: Ex-A-Morris (August 2, 2015) (premiered) (4.4 million viewers)'' *''Episode 15: Love Me-A-Morris (August 16, 2015) (premiered) (4.6 million viewers)'' *''Episode 16: Hospital-A-Morris (August 23, 2015) (premiered) (4.9 million viewers)'' *''Episode 17: Future-A-Morris (September 6, 2015) (premiered) (6.3 million viewers) (ONE HOUR SPECIAL)'' *''Episode 18: Drama-A-Morris (September 13, 2015) (premiered) (4.0 million viewers)'' *''Episode 19: Jealous-A-Morris (September 20, 2015) (premiered) (4.2 million viewers)'' *''Episode 20: Haunted-A-Morris (October 4, 2015) (premiered) (4.7 million viewers)'' *''Episode 21: Catacombs-A-Morris (October 5, 2015) (premiered) (9.3 million viewers) (ONE HOUR AND A HALF SPECIAL)'' *''Episode 22: Conjuring-A-Morris 2 (October 11, 2015) (premiered) (20.6 million viewers) (TWO-HOUR SPECIAL)'' *''Episode 23: Switch-A-Morris (October 18, 2015) (premiered) (5.3 million viewers) (ONE HOUR SPECIAL)'' *''Episode 24: Amnesia-A-Morris (October 25, 2015) (premiered) (6.6 million viewers) (ONE HOUR SPECIAL)' *''Episode 25: Big Showcase-A-Morris (November 8, 2015) (premiered) (3.9 million viewers)'' *''Episode 26: Annabelle-A-Morris 2 (November 15, 2015) (premiered) (24.5 million viewers) (TWO HOUR SPECIAL)'' *''Episode 27: Family Reunion-A-Morris (November 22, 2015) (premiered) (3.8 million viewers)'' *''Episode 28: School Trips-A-Morris (December 6, 2015) (premiered) (4.2 million viewers)'' *''Episode 29: I Do Care-A-Morris with Spy Kids On Miami High (December 13, 2015) (premiered) (9.4 million viewers) (TWO-HOUR CROSSOVER SPECIAL)'' *''Episode 30: Christmas-A-Morris (December 18, 2015) (premiered) (3.8 million viewers)'' *''Episode 31: Record Deal-A-Morris (January 3, 2016) (premiered) (4.0 million viewers)'' *''Episode 32: Leave-A-Morris (January 10, 2016) (premiered) (4.6 million viewers)'' *''Episode 33: Without-A-Morris (Janaury 17, 2016) (premiered) (3.7 million viewers)'' *''Episode 34: Video Chat-A-Morris (January 31, 2016) (premiered) (3.5 million viewers)'' *''Episode 35: Back-A-Morris (February 14, 2016) (premiered) (3.9 million viewers)'' *''Episode 36: Weird-A-Morris (February 21, 2016) (premiered) (4.1 million viewers)'' *''Episode 37: February 29-A-Morris (February 28, 2016) (premiered) (5.7 million viewers) (ONE-HOUR SEASON FINALE)''